


he’s gonna fight the good fight

by ERADICATEPOSERS



Series: fuck chris and finn lives [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, daniel is so smitten with sean oh my god, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERADICATEPOSERS/pseuds/ERADICATEPOSERS
Summary: Sean rapes Finn with a knife and then sets him on fire for trying to come between him and Daniel.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: fuck chris and finn lives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583158
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	he’s gonna fight the good fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyone else who hates finn as much as i do](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anyone+else+who+hates+finn+as+much+as+i+do).



Sean looks sweet for a monster.

With a shaggy dark hair, soft brown eyes, and a fond smile, he fooled around with his little brother in their tent.

Daniel sat in Sean's lap, legs straddling the teenager's waist. He was moaning quietly and pressing kisses up the other male's neck, while Sean gripped the boy's cock, pumping his hand up and down. He was desperate to please his little brother.

"Feels so good," whined Daniel as he buried his mouth into Sean's neck. His voice was muffled.

"Shh, gotta keep quiet," whispered Sean.

That was earlier. He treats the love of his life with such tender and soft touches. It was so different when compared with how he’s like to others.

Now, Sean was standing in front of Finn. The older male was tied up to a tree, whimpers and cries and pleads falling from his disgusting lips.

Sean smiles. It’s a sick, twisted smile; the type of smile that fills Finn with horrible dread. It’s the type of smile that’s like finding a dead cat in a plastic bag.

The switchblade in his hand is flicked to expose the sharp blade. Finn shakes and trembles. Sean only shuts him up with a punch as a warning. Finn snivels with agony.

Sean digs his fingers into the waistband of Finn’s jeans. The man’s eyes widen with fear as the younger teenager begins to tug them down harshly, yanking down his boxers as well. He begins to struggle again, until Sean makes an angry cut across his stomach that bleeds crimson.

”Pl-please stop,” begs Finn. He continues to weep.

Sean does not respond. He just stares at the man coldly with zero empathy. He then smiles again and abruptly presses his knife against Finn’s ass.

Finn screams. He’s disobeying Sean. The Diaz scoffed and in response, callously shoved the blade inside of Finn’s bottom.

His screams reach an almost ear-shattering pitch. Sean even flinches away, covering his ears. When he looks back, Finn is twitching and trails of blood are streaming down his pale thighs. Sean chuckles.

He continues to violate Finn with the knife, thrusting it in and out. Finn screams at each violent jerk of the knife, a type of ungodly burn filling his entire body. He slumped over after too many thrusts. He’s not dead yet, judging by his chest rising and falling heavily, but the amount of blood leaking from him could potentially momentarily deceive someone.

Sean pockets the bloody switchblade. He turns and grabs the red container of gasoline, pouring it all over Finn’s body and the tree. He would either wake up screaming in pain or not wake up at all and would die in his sleep. Sean decides the former sounds more appealing to him, so he slaps Finn hard across the face multiple times.

It takes a while, but Finn stirs. Groans and tears escape him instantly, and his eyes widen at the sight of the gasoline container. He screams when Sean begins to lather him further in the fluid, struggling against the ropes. It’s all in vain.

Sean pulls out the box of matches from his pocket. Finn begs one last time, but Sean doesn’t care. He has never hated someone so much.

Sean lights the match and drops it. He turns and walks away as the flames engulf Finn who can only scream as his life painfully slips away from him.


End file.
